bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyrias Val'cari
|Row 2 title = Age|Row 3 title = Family|Row 4 title = Titles|Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = Alive|Row 3 info = Dalarian Val'cari (father)† Varissa Duskwither (mother)† Amara Val'cari (sister)† Aerian Val'cari (brother) Amorlanthus Val'cari (brother)† Tarso Val'cari (nephew) Visilia Val'cari (niece) Taellar Val'cari (nephew)† Ayala Val'cari (wife) Kaydalae Val'cari (wife) Elanee Val'cari (wife) Seldanna Val'cari (wife)|Row 2 info = 860|Row 5 info = House of Val'cari Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Quel'dorei|Row 4 info = Mayor of Sundown Port, Quel'shala Magister of Quel'thalas Baron Merchant|caption = Illyrias by Dancinfox}} Illyrias Val'cari is a quel'dorei of noble pedigree. He is noted for being a textile merchant of great wealth. Appearance Illyrias, a high elf of venerable age, has been indulgent of his riches and all of the pleasures that accompany. Illyrias metes an unseemly sum of his wealth to his appetite, purveying the finest gourmet dishes in quantities and frequency that have beset him with morbid obesity. His notable facial features are a bridged nose, pig's eyes, and an oiled beard. He is most usually seen licking his stubby fingers and smacking his lips. Vested with the finest of silks and embroideries, his vestments, though elegant and crowned with enchanted jewels, are perpetually stained with sweat. Most usually, he wears a stained silken bib which some jest could be used as a tablecloth. Rarely seen walking, his gait is a straight-legged waddle, for which he compensates with a cane of fine wood. More likely, the elf is seen through the narrow openings of a veiled carriage, drawn by a team of large stallions. Background Accompanied city to city with three wives, to whom he rarely speaks, and gnome "attendants" that he oversees like slaves, Illyrias has eschewed statesmanship to pursue pecuniary wealth with his vast textile imports network that spans the Eastern Kingdoms. He employs a considerable number of itinerant thralls, though he does not pay liveable wages, preferring to motivate through his slick charism (and occasionally intimidation). Of House of Val'cari, Illyrias is rarely spoken of by his relatives, and in many ways, he is regarded as a disgrace. Despite this, Illyrias remains a powerful and wealthy member of the house. History Born into the once prestigious family of House Val'cari, Illyrias, from an early age found interest in not only enchantments and their enhancements but also textiles. Much to the displeasure of much of his family, Illyrias turned to a lifestyle of luxury in fashion and easily dismissed the politics of elven nobility in favor of that of elven couture. Despite his love for women and marrying them, Illyrias was never one interested in establishing his own family either and so turned to the children of his brother Amorlanthus, specifically Tarso as he grew up to spend time with him. Before being shunned by the Val'cari household for his sizeable... lifestyle, Tarso and Illyrias were extremely close, permitting Illyrias to often act as a father figure rather than simply an uncle. The elven man soon distanced himself from the House Val'cari to strike up deals with House of Sunwraith instead which permitted him an opportune moment of investment that would later see his fashion industry flourish. Partnering with Elorae Sunwraith, matriarch of her House after her brothers disappearance allowed both of them to invest into their own merchant vessels to build trade routes between Pandaria and the Eastern Kingdoms for silks, herbs, and enchanting materials. While Illyrias is rather hands off in the business himself, he does provide the seal upon the boxes and crates being shipped, knowing full well that his partner, Elorae uses them for smuggling also. Late into their business Illyrias managed to reestablish contact with his nephew Tarso, knowing of the lacking funds of House Val'cari he offered to take on some of their debt and proposed marriage between his protege Elorae and his nephew Tarso. While Tarso was willing to do so, Elorae was hesitant. It wasn't until her youngest brother began to rally for dominance over House Sunwraith that she agreed to marriage with Tarso to solidify her own standings. The man, with no formal training as a magister, but in possession of such a title-- often seen as a fool due to his large built and act among others-- managed to snuff out any competition he may have had in the future with his business partner by simply making her a part of the family and also managed to eliminate much of the debt the Val'cari household had accumulated over years by allowing a matrilineal marriage, since Tarso himself already had an heir to his holdings while Elorae required one. The Wives of Illyrias Illyrias currently has four wives, all of which live together with him in Sundown Port of Quel'shala where he is the current reigning Mayor. Quel'shala and the Convocation of Quel'thalas Gallery Illy.png IllyxSab.png Illyrias.png|The boi Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Magisters Category:House of Valcari Category:Merchants Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Dalaranian Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Politicians Category:Order of the Raven